cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Botha
Botha is the ruler of Transvaal, user created on December 26, 2007. He is usually referred by his primary title Staatspresident President - although his full honorifics are State President of the Federal Republic of Transvaal, Protector of South Africa, Hero of the Reich, Destroyer of Lord Jolon of Astaroth, Order of Saint Patrick of Tahoe, Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross (twice), Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, The Great War III Medal (Bronze), Wound Badge (Platinum), Wound Badge (Gold), Wound Badge (Silver), Wound Badge (Bronze) (twice), Nuclear Wound Badge III (twice), Iron Cross First Class (twice), Iron Cross Second Class (twice), Iron Cross Third Class (twice), Großdeutschland Korps Meritorious Service Medal, IRON Warrior, Markgraf of Nordreich. Up until his resignation from Nordreich (2006–2007) on May 2, 2007, he held the titles of Soldier of Großdeutschland - Geheimdienst Officers Division and Standartenführer of Großdeutschland - Laager Division 2/5. The Pan-Celtic Union air force has a squadron named after him: the Staadtspresident Botha Imperial Squadron. On January 29, 2008, he was awarded the Order of Saint Patrick, the highest civilian honor given out in the Tahoe Republic. Up until his resignation from Norden Verein on October 27, 2007, he was a member of the Reichswehr General Staff and held the post of Kommunikation Hauptleiter (Kommandant of Signal Korps). Botha signed up with the Sons Of Muspel on October 27, 2007. He was the Deputy Minister of Communications and a member of the Freyr Clan of Asgard Warband before resigning from the alliance on November 24, 2007. Desiring a fresh start, he enrolled with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) on November 25, 2007. Botha was elected President of the Pan-African Coalition on October 1, 2008 and served until his resignation due to Transvaal's withdrawal on November 23, 2008. Botha resigned from the Independent Republic of Orange Nations on September 21, 2009 after 666 days as a member in the alliance. He then re-joined Nordland when he signed up with Nordreich (2009) that same day. On April 12, 2010, Botha was appointed by Kaiser Nemhauser to the Nordreich Althing government to serve for the second quarter of 2010. He was re-elected to the Althing in June 2010 for the third quarter term. He ran for re-election in October 2010 for this third term. Role-playing aspects For role-playing purposes, Botha is the ruler of a post-aparthied Afrikaner homeland called Transvaal which declared its independence on December 26, 2006 from South Africa - and loosely inspired and based on the former South African president, P.W. Botha 1916-2006. Although Botha has often used a picture of P.W. Botha as his usual avatar on the Cyber Nations and NoR forums, Botha never refers to himself as "P.W. Botha" and claims that his character and the real personage are not intended to be one and the same. The user Botha has also stated OOC (out-of-character) that he does not support nor encourage apartheid in real life: “The usage of pre-1994 symbolism is for the flavour of an alternative RP-reality with my CN nation Transvaal and not any indication of my ‘real-life’ politics. At the end of the day, I’m a supporter of the new South Africa and Namibia.” - Botha During the course of role-play, Botha also plays an assortment of fictional secondary personages within the Transvaal government - such as Jakob Hertzog minister, Peter Stellenbosch minister, Paul Cruywagen Commander-in-Chief, Annetjie van Matteus, etc. - along with all the various Transvaal ambassadors posted overseas. On June 6, 2007 Botha (temporarally) switched his avatar on the Cyber Nations and Norden Verein forums to one of Winnie Mandela to convey (tongue-in-cheek) the state of anarchy which existed in Transvaal as a result of losses sustained from Operation Overlord in the FAN-NoV War. He returned to his regular avatar three days later. Winnie Mandela has made one appearence since then, as a result of Transvaal's involvement in the ICP Restoration War. On June 23, 2007 Botha started using a new "war flag" avatar which he displays during times of declared war. He occasionally uses it during peacetime on the Cyber Nations Forums. During the weeks leading up to Christmas 2007, 2008, and 2000, Botha used the xmasbotha Christmas-themed avatar. On February 2, 2008 Botha started using a new commemorative avatar featuring a Transvaal postage stamp when he gave himself the title of Protector of South Africa. The "Kry Biltong?" Got Biltong? avatar was adopted on September 21, 2009 after departing from IRON and joining Nordreich (2009). Since the start of Second Unjust War, the Ons almal is Noordryk All of us are Nordreich avatar has been used on both the Cyber Nations Forum and Nordeich Forum. Botha resigned actively from CNRP on February 5, 2011 and bequeathed Transvaal's role-play history and legacy to Vedran of Arctica and Emperor Mudd of Tahoe. Nordreich (2006–2007) ]] Botha was a member of Nordreich (2006–2007) from nation creation on December 26, 2006 until May 2, 2007. He enrolled in the Arminus Korps and served in Mergnacht Fünf until his assignment to Mergnacht Zwei on January 16, 2007. On January 24, 2007 Botha was assigned to Mergnacht Eins. On January 28, 2007, Botha was awarded the Nordreich Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves for his service in the Second Great War. He was transferred to the Großdeutschland Korps on February 4, 2007. He was then later re-assigned to Großdeutschland Division 1/2 FT1 on March 13. He served in the Sturmkrieger Division 2/1 during the anti-communist operations of the Second Maroon War before being re-assigned to Gotenhafen Division 2/3 prior to the out-break of the Third Great War. On March 25, 2007 Botha was promoted by his Korp commander, Gruppenführer-Großdeutschland Jake Felan to the rank of Standartenführer-Großdeutschland. On March 30, 2007 he was placed in command of the newly-created Laagar Division 2/5. On April 7, 2007 he was re-assigned to the Geheimdienst Officers Division. On April 17, 2007 Botha was appointed Nordreich Ambassador to The Phoenix Collective. On April 25, 2007 he was awarded The Great War III Medal, Bronze, The Wound Badge (Bronze), and Iron Cross, 3rd Class for service in the Third Great War. Two days later he was awarded the Großdeutschland Korps Meritorious Service Medal by his commander Gruppenführer Jake Felan. On May 2, 2007 he resigned from Nordreich and relinquished all his associated titles of rank. Norden Verein (2007) ]] After Nordreich (2006–2007) was abruptly disbanded, Botha followed his korps commander Jake Felan into exile, enrolling in the loyalist group Grossdeutsches Reich led by Kaiser Martens on May 2, 2007. Botha maintained his ambassadorial post at The Phoenix Collective and arranged for the transfer of the Nordreich embassey to Norden Verein. On May 6, 2007, Grossdeutsches Reich (GDR) alliance was renamed Norden Verein (NoV). He enlisted the following day with Rommel Division and was assiged to Feuergruppe Zwei - Bismarck. On May 21, 2007, Botha was recruited by the Ministry of Interior for duty in the Signal Korps. He was named Deputy Minister of Interior as well as assigned Signals Korpsman for Rommel Division. The fireteam he belonged to was renamed Feuergruppe Zwei - Schlagwelle on June 5, 2007. He was requested by the Imperial Justice Büro to serve on the jury for the case of Acamas vs Norden Verein. Botha reported in for duty with the Teutonic Knights Division on June 17, 2007 when the Norden Verein Reichswehr was restructured. He was assigned to Feuergruppe Zwei "Adler" 2/4 in Wachregiment Edelweiss. On June 19, 2007, he was appointed Signals Korp Kommandant and took over the day-to-day management of Norden Verein's messaging dispatch system. He was assigned to the Wachregiment Edelweiss - "Das Reich" Elite Fire Team on June 26, 2007. Botha was awarded six medals on July 15, 2007 due to his service during the ICP Reformation War. He received the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross, Hero of the Reich, Iron Cross, First Class, Iron Cross, Second Class, Wound Badge (Bronze) and the campaign medal for Fall Holmgard. Botha reported in for duty with the Rommel Division on July 16, 2007. He was assigned to 1/2 Cobra in Wachregiment Zeus. On July 31, he was promoted to the Reichswehr General Staff as the Kommunikation Hauptleiter - maintaining the management of Signal Korps operations. Due to restructuring, his position as Deputy Minister of Interior and the ambassadorial post then lapsed. His military rank as Hauptleiter was equivalent to that of General Feldmarshall. On August 28, Botha was transferred to the 1/x Werewolf Strike Team in Rommel Division and named its Oberst; this was the first time Botha has had any sort of military command since the Laagarmen in Nordreich. Botha signed out of Rommel Division on October 21, 2007 to report in for duty with the Einherjar Division. He resigned his military rank of General Feldmarshall on October 25, 2007 following the Great Schism in Norden Verein between the civilian leadership and military high-command which resulted in the formation of the Sons of Muspel. Two days later on October 27, 2007 he resigned from Norden Verein in protest to follow Jake Felan, President Ken, and others into exile and relinquished all his associated titles of rank. Sons of Muspel (2007) ]] Botha signed up with the Sons Of Muspel on October 27, 2007. He was assigned to the Forseti clan of Aesir warband on October 29, 2007 but was then re-assigned to the Freyr clan of Asgard warband on October 31, 2007. On November 2, 2007 he established the Sleipnir Korps (Signals) as part of the ministry of communications and held the post of deputy minister. Botha resigned from the Sons Of Muspel on November 24, 2007. Independent Republic of Orange Nations (2007-2009) ]] Botha signed up with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) on November 25, 2007. He was assigned to the Wolverine Squadron in the IRON Academy on November 27, 2007. He reported in for service with Alpha Squadron on December 15, 2007 before graduating from the Academy the following day and then signing up with Foxtrot Squadron. Botha was awarded the IRON Warrior and GPA Campaign Medal (Military Participation) medals on March 16, 2008 for his involvement in the Continuum-GPA War. On March 31, 2008 he signed up with Gamma Squadron. He was awarded the PUKE/NV Campaign Medal on September 9, 2008. On October 10, 2008 he signed up with Hades Squadron. After IRON's withdrawal from the Karma War, he returned to Gamma Squadron for his second tour-of-duty on May 27, 2009. Botha resigned from the Independent Republic of Orange Nations on September 21, 2009 after 666 days as a member in the alliance. Nordreich (2009-2015) ]] Botha signed up with Nordreich (2009) (NoR) on September 21, 2009. He was assigned to Kampfgruppe 3 Von Moltke in the Landwehr Division at the rank of Feldwebel. On November 11, 2009 he was appointed Oberst in the Signal Korps. On January 12, 2010 he was promoted by Kaiser Nemhauser to the nobility rank of Fürst of Nordreich. He transferred to Mjöllnir Division on February 24, 2010 and was assigned to Kampfgruppe 4 on March 4, 2010. He was awarded the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross and Iron Cross Second Class, Wound Badge Gold, Nuclear Wound Badge III medals for service during the Second Unjust War. On April 12, 2010, Botha was appointed by Kaiser Nemhauser to the Nordreich Althing government to serve for the second quarter of 2010. He was re-elected to the Althing in June 2010 for the third quarter term - but was not re-elected in the fourth-quarter of 2010. He was promoted on July 22, 2010 to the nobility rank of Markgraf. After the Signal Korps transferred from military to civilian control on October 8, 2010, he was re-assigned to the Ministry of Communications and ceased to carry the rank of Oberst. On October 27, 2011, he transferred from Mjöllnir Division to the Landwehr Division. Botha was awarded the Iron Cross, First Class, Wound Badge, Platnium, and Nuclear Wound Badge (x3) on January 12, 2012 for performance during the Grudge War. On January 26, 2012 he rejoined Mjöllnir Division for his third tour of duty which lasted until June 12, 2012. He transferred to Landwehr Division on June 13, 2012. Botha was appointed the Nordreich Ambassador to Independent Republic of Orange Nations on August 22, 2012. On February 7, 2013 Botha was promoted to the VonMayhem Division - however in the aftermath of the Equilibrium War, on April 2, 2013 he returned for his third tour-of-duty in the Landwehr Division to rebuild his nation. By then end of October 2013, he had been assigned to III. Armeekorps - VonMayhem. On March 18, 2014, in the aftermath of the Disorder War, he was re-assigned to II. Armeekorps - Überlegen. He remained with Armeekorps Überlegen until August 27, 2014 when he returned to III. Armeekorps - VonMayhem. Botha resigned from Nordreich on October 4, 2015 in protest of the coup against Kaiser Nemhauser and the return of Pulisher to the alliance. Disciples of Destruction (2015-present) After leaving Nordreich, Botha joined up with St6mm under the Disciples of Destruction banner and was named Knight of the Order of Das. Wars "'' used as forum avatar since the Second Unjust War]] Botha is a veteran of the Second Great War, Second Maroon War, Third Great War, the ICP Reformation War, Operation Overlord, Northern Summer Offensives, Fourth Great War, NoV-LSF War, Continuum-GPA War, Wolfpack War, GATO-1V War, War of the Coalition, Karma War, Second Unjust War, Doom House-NPO War, Grudge War, Equilibrium War, and the Disorder War - along with an assortment of localised minor wars (Oil War, Short Goose War, Halo War, Glathen War, Southern Front campaign, Congo War, South African War, and the Northern Front campaigns). He has fought wars against the following nations and rulers: under Nordreich (2006–2007) (NoR) banner *I like Oil (Romulus753) - J Alliance *Astaroth (Lord Jolon) *The Hiakkalooda (-Snake-) ODS *Souf Central Africa (Xigoroth) - LUE *Druid Nation (Nappy) *Incom (rogueleadzer0) - LSF *Procinctia (Generalissimo) - LSF *Badekar (Dr.Greve) - SWF *Dessia - SWF *dreamwhite land (AEJ420) - SWF *Lost City (BSonline) - NAAC *Tudelia (Andres de Forteza) - SWF (twice) *Askarion (Askarion) - SWF (twice) *Xandoria (Superzorro) - SWF *Maoist Nepal (Chicom) - SWF *Morrisatania (Boris Johnson) - SWF *Soviet Stanimir (Soviet Stanimir) - SWF *Stankinatia (Stankinater6) - NAAC *Alcatraz (Contra08) - NAAC *Gooseland (blackace) - unaligned *halo man (josh workman) - TPC *Akti Endiness (Lloyed Wingly) - GU (twice) *boukies (Mr.Bou) - NAAC under Norden Verein (NoV) banner *Pellelandia (Halsari) - TWD *Salaam (silvermoonshadows) - Legion *2 + 2 (Algebra II) - GATO *talleyland (t4ll3y) - GATO *Republic of Congo (Calinho) - unaligned *Natal (seydlitz) - unaligned *The Hideout Nation (Corpgus) - OIN *Tehdinaglo (A_Canadian_Terrorist) - CLTP *Duke U. (JJ Redick) - unaligned *Delfinopolis (sergiobranco) - unaligned *Genesee (Head Honcho) - FAN *Unholy Nation (kalsey) - FAN *Grolith (Yfopla) - UWA *Vyvixu (Opus I) - UWA *British Iberia (Comrade Yashin) - SECOM *Chokan (Katsumi) - ICP *Haligonia (trenton) - ICP *The Nation of Zell (zellthemedic) - ICP rogue *Wimputopia (Prostheticmind) - GOONS *Beetlejuice (Tom Brady) - GOONS *Repulic of SubLime (SubLime) - GOONS *Sparto (bmcgrady) - BAPS *Latasica (Baron Von Zeppelin) - EotRS *Lox Eos (LiquidRetro) - EotRS *Crowdog damnation (Crowdog) - EotRS *Ragna (The All Father) - EotRS *hippy (davr101) - LSF *United Working Class (RedSoviet) - LSF *Soviet Britian (Soviet Britian) - LSF *Socialist Bulgaria (The_Thing) - LSF *WCRTPU (nazarpimp) - LSF (twice) *Heim (Mordichai) - LSF *Anares (Addition) - LSF *Chaz171berg (chaz171) - LSF *Kingdom of fate (Slaveoflife) - NoV traitor under Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) banner *Union of Mahone (Chancellor Varick) - GPA *Iridia (IriDiuM) - GPA *Flippinistan (JDMCBOGGS) - GPA *yankee nation (djtmaj) - GPA *Republic of Akatra (Mouse) - GPA *Drs Baltish Próvnn (Edward Kirnovsky) - Wolfpack *Polacksin (Phloyd04) - CSN *POTNR (Gooddaytodyi) - GATO *Atheistic Islands (Dictorial Appendage) - CSN *landfill (mouffullaplatinum) - NV *Husker Land (bigreddude) - NV *New Dominara (Neffer) - Ragnarok *Falkshire (AudaciousOutlaw) - Ragnarok *Central Coast (bmckenna) - Fark *Vale of Winky (Commander Winky) - Ragnarok under Nordreich (2009) (NoR) banner *The Holy Empire (alexpark) - The Brotherhood rogue *Lacrosse13 (deadeye13456) - alliance ghosting *Odinsland (Mmurdock) - Valhalla *Knoth (Shado Night Stalker) - Olympus *State of Israel (Dyllan) - Invicta *TysLand (Californian) - rogue *Soviet Land (platino) - NPO *Antartida (deSouza) - NPO (twice) *Gankwanker (salim) - NPO *Citizen (Teeters) - NPO *Legendary Rock Stars (Llednar Twem) - NPO *Nasa Hideout (Tweedy) - RIA *Madness (Parano) - RIA *Ogaden (James Dahl) - RIA *The Cheeselands (ShadowDragon) - RIA *shroomopolis (shroomysRgood) - RIA *brisimger (1magnus4) - RIA *sycoforbidden (sycoforbidden) - RIA *Constantine (Realghar) - RIA *Arcane (Scorn) - Delusions of Grandeur *Jesusland (Einer) - MHA *Huskerland (Sir Foster) - Mortal Wombat *NeSiRsItSiRhC (caseyr330) - Mortal Wombat *Willow Grove (MathewM31) - MHA *Homebrewers Paradaise (BareFoot Brews) - MHA *Red Petrograd (Marxist BOZG) - The International *Khand (Valdoroth Kai) - House Baratheon *COUNTRY OF FIRE (naruto) - MHA See also *Botha Mode - CNRP role-playing style named for Botha Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Transvaal Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Member of Nordreich (2009) Category:Member of Norden Verein Category:Member of Sons Of Muspel